La liga de los siete detectives
by anezky
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si se reunieran los mejores detectives del mundo? En ésta historia personajes como Arsenio Lupin, Sherlock Holmes, Hércules Poirot, el padre Brown y Joseph Rouletabille se reunirán en una mansión que no olvidarán con facilidad...
1. Reunión de grandes detectives

N de la A:

Espero que os guste y que, por favor, tengáis piedad de mí, ya que es la primera historia que escribo en serio. (Tengo 15 años, que pasa)

Antes de leerlo, debéis saber que hay muchos parecidos con _Diez negritos _de Agatha Christie e incluso el principio es exactamente igual. Por favor, no os enojéis por ello, dado que nunca tuve intención de publicarlo públicamente y por eso no me importaba copiar. El argumento lo saqué de_ Detective Conan_, así que yo no he inventado nada, solo le he dado forma. De todas formas, aunque hayáis leído ambos libros, hay muchas diferencias dado que aquí salen detectives famosos del siglo XIX.

Un abrazo,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo ****I**

Reunión de grandes detectives

En un asiento del vagón de primera clase para no fumadores, el detective Bernard de Andrézy, conocido únicamente en Francia (y desde hacía relativamente poco) leía con interés las noticias de la mañana del _The Times_.

Dejó el periódico y miró por la ventanilla. En ese momento el tren atravesaba el condado de Croydon. Consultó su reloj: todavía quedaba una hora de viaje.

Recordó entonces los artículos publicados en la prensa sobre la isla de Kinnaird. Comprada en 1805 por el conde Clover Hawkins, hizo construir una mansión a la cual, más tarde, denominarían la Mansión del Crepúsculo. Fue el propio conde quién diseñó los planos de la casa. Todo lo que había en ella, los pomos de las puertas, el suelo, incluso la vajilla y los cubiertos llevaba su emblema.

Pero hacía 40 años, en una noche tormentosa, ocurrió una tragedia capaz de helar la sangre en las venas.

Se celebró en la mansión una fiesta para conmemorar la muerte del conde, a la que se invitaron grandes nombres del mundo de las finanzas. Aunque en realidad encubría una subasta de las valiosas piezas artísticas que el conde Hawkins había coleccionado en vida. Había más de 300 objetos y se preveía que la subasta durara unos tres días.

Pero la noche del segundo día acudieron a esta mansión dos hombres empapados. Los dos dijeron que se habían perdido en plena tormenta y querían refugiarse en la mansión hasta que pasara. El organizador de la subasta se resistió al principio a dejarles pasar. Pero los dos hombres le dieron una hoja como pago y cambió repentinamente de opinión. El organizador, siguiendo sus instrucciones, lió la hoja y se la fumó como un cigarrillo. Al poco rato su humor era excelente, así que les aceptó en la mansión. Los demás invitados también recibieron hojas y la mansión se llenó inmediatamente de humo.

Al cabo de poco rato uno de los invitados empezó a discutir con otro por los objetos artísticos y pronto se formó el caos en la sala. Al amanecer del día siguiente los dos hombres desaparecieron, llevándose las obras de arte, y dejando tras de sí a más de una decena de personas inconscientes.

Y aquella era la estrambótica historia de la mansión a la cual se dirigía Andrézy. No pudo evitar una sonrisa ¿Por qué no? La cosa prometía. Además estaba la firma de la carta que había recibido. Necesitaba saber quién era.

En ese momento el tren paró en la estación de East Croydon y una señorita entró en su compartimento. Era rubia, con el pelo recogido en un peinado muy elaborado, tenía el semblante serio y una mirada fría.

― ¿Puedo? ―le preguntó al detective señalando el asiento vacío.

― Por favor ―contestó él cordialmente.

La dama se sentó, sacó una carta y se dispuso a leerla, cuando Bernard de Andrézy reconoció la escritura.

― ¡Oh! ¿Usted también se dirige a la Mansión del Crepúsculo en la isla de Kinnaird?

La señora levantó la vista sorprendida.

― Así es ―contestó

― ¡Ah, caramba! ¡Menuda casualidad! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Usted también es detective? ―prosiguió Andrézy emocionado.

― En efecto ― volvió a contestar ella, mujer de pocas palabras.

― Vaya ¡Qué extraño! ¿Para qué querrá el señor a dos detectives? Con uno ya bastaría ¿No cree? Lo cual, _madeimoselle_, no significa que tuviera que ser yo, no me mal interprete. ¡Ni mucho menos! Todo lo contrario, yo sólo soy un detective principiante ¿Sabe? Pero la verdad es que toda esta historia de los ladrones macabros me tiene intrigado. ¡Cuadros, copas, vajillas, alhajas…! ¡Todo robado! ¡Qué maestría, qué delicadeza! Aunque nunca podría apreciar sus métodos, claro, tan… poco sutiles, por así decirlo ¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Si aún no nos hemos presentado! Bernard de Andrézy, para servirle.

― Cornelia Gray ―dijo ella simplemente, con esa brevedad tan característica.

― ¡No me diga! He oído muchas cosas sobre usted en los diarios, ¡la famosa detective que es capaz de resolver un crimen sin salir de su habitación o formulando una simple pregunta! Seria y trabajadora no hay misterio que se le resista. Con usted en la mansión poco voy a poder hacer yo. Me siento afortunado de poder conocerla al fin en persona… ― hizo una pequeña pausa, pero al ver que no contestaba, continuó su monólogo― ¿Y bien? ¿Sabe usted qué es lo que quiere el señor de nosotros? No querrá que encontremos los objetos artísticos, ¿no? Los robaron hace mucho tiempo…

― No lo sé ― contestó Gray aburrida.

Andrézy, al ver que era imposible entablar una conversación con ella, se rindió, y con un suspiro, se bajó el sombrero y se puso a dormir.

------

Joseph Rouletabille, sentado en un vagón de tercera en compañía de cinco pasajeros, cerró los ojos con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás. ¡Qué calor más sofocante hacía dentro de aquel compartimento…! ¡Qué ganas tenía de llegar! Últimamente no tenía nada que hacer y eso le frustraba. Desde que dejó el periodismo y se dedicó en pleno a la investigación, le habían surgido pocos casos interesantes. Nada como el _Cuarto amarillo_. Quizás por eso había aceptado su último trabajo, el cual le había llegado gracias a una carta que decía así:

_Señor Rouletabille,_

_He oído hablar mucho sobre usted, dicen que es el mejor detective de Francia y estoy convencido de que podrá ayudarme. Mi caso es muy particular y creo que puede ser de su interés. Estoy dispuesto a pagarle los honorarios que usted suele solicitar y cuento con que podrá venir el 8 de agosto. Tome el tren de las 12.40 en la parada de London Victoria y se le irá a recibir en el muelle de Brighton Marina. _

_Atentamente,_

_Lauren Sipoin_

En el remite ponía: _isla de Kinnaird._ ¡Isla de Kinnaird! ¡La misteriosa mansión del conde Hawkins! ¡Los dos extraños invitados de las hojas de marihuana! ¿Es que había vuelto a ocurrir una desgracia en la mansión? ¿O es que quería que buscara los objetos?

Lo único que veía claro era la identidad de Lauren Sipoin, el cual, por supuesto, no se llamaba así. Pero no conseguía entenderlo. ¿Qué pretendía conseguir reuniendo a los mejores detectives del mundo en esa isla? Aquel hombre era un descarado. Sabía que más detectives habían recibido esa carta, puesto que las fechas en las que habían salido de viaje (de las cuales se enteró gracias a su antiguo trabajo en la prensa) coincidían. Que la carta fuera una trampa era, sin duda, lo más lógico. Pero ¡Qué diablos! ¡Rouletabille una aventura como esta no se la perdería por nada en el mundo! ¿Manipularnos? ¿Secuestrarnos? ¡Tanto mejor! Así tendría el placer de conocer al señor "Sipoin". Además, sabía que no debía preocuparse, puesto que aquel hombre era incapaz de matar a nadie, aunque eso sí, era preferirle no llevar nada de valor encima, ya que podría desaparecer fácilmente.

Miró por la ventanilla y vio que acababan de pasar Gatwick Airport. Aún quedaban tres cuartos de hora de viaje. Miró a los pasajeros de su compartimento y se preguntó si los demás detectives también viajarían en aquel tren.

------

El traqueteo del tren casi hizo perder el equilibrio al padre Brown cuando intentaba entrar en su compartimento. Puso su paraguas y su sombrero de cura en el guarda equipajes y se sentó a duras penas en el asiento. El hombre de delante esbozó una sonrisa bajo su cuidadoso bigote a modo de saludo y éste se lo devolvió. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que el padre Brown dijo con infinita educación:

― Perdóneme usted, señor, pero su cara me resulta vagamente familiar. ¿Es posible que nos hayamos visto con anterioridad?

El hombre levantó la vista abriendo sus pequeños ojos. Era bajito, si se hubiera puesto de pie apenas mediría cinco pies y cuatro pulgadas. Su cabeza tenía exactamente la forma de un huevo y la ladeaba un poco. La pulcritud de su vestimenta era espectacular, una mota de polvo le habría causado más dolor que una herida de bala.

― Es posible que me haya visto en diarios, _monsieur_, ocasionalmente salgo en algunos—contestó con una sonrisa.

El padre Brown no insistió. Miró por la ventanilla y vio que estaban llegando a Haywards Heath. Consultó su reloj. Aún quedaba media hora para llegar a Brighton. Suspiró, no le gustaban los largos trayectos, a menudo se sentía claustrofóbico en los vagones del tren. Aunque todo fuera por una buena causa, porque ayudar a los demás era lo que más placer le producía y siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

La isla en sí no le interesaba en absoluto. Decían que allí se encontraba un grandioso tesoro y que la mansión era la clave para descubrirlo. ¿Pero quién quería tantas riquezas? Desde luego si ese era el motivo de haberle enviado esa carta, no iba a ayudarle. ¡Faltaría más! Gente pobre, muerta de hambre y desdichada repartida por el mundo y él, el padre Brown, buscando un tesoro para un noble. Ni hablar. Si había decidido a ir a la mansión no era por ese motivo. Era una frase de dicha carta lo que le había convencido: "estoy rodeado y obligado a proceder". ¿Quién le obligaba a hacer qué? ¿A buscar el tesoro? Lo dudaba. Además no firmaba un cualquiera, no. Firmaba nada más y nada menos que Lauren Sipoin, el más conocido ladrón, chantajista y tramposo de toda Francia.

― Perdone, padre ¿Usted también se dirige a la isla de Kinnaird? —le preguntó de pronto el hombre del bigote.

― Pues sí, señor ¿Pero cómo lo ha sabido? —le contestó él sorprendido

― Nada más simple, _monsieur_. Este tren tiene pocas paradas y la siguiente es de aquí a cinco minutos. Usted ha consultado su reloj hace un instante y, acto seguido, ha suspirado. Si se bajara en la siguiente no lo hubiera hecho, dado que falta poco para llegar. Así pues, se tendría que bajar en la posterior, a la que llegaremos de aquí a media hora.

― Impresionante. Pero eso no bastaría para saber que voy justamente a la isla de Kinnaird ¿No?

― _Naturellement. _Sobre eso me han llamado la atención dos hechos. El primero es que me ha reconocido. Es verdad que salgo a veces en la prensa, pero si uno no se fija en mi fotografía, es muy difícil reconocerme. Así pues, dado que soy detective, los que más se fijan en mí son los criminales o los propios detectives. Y dudo mucho que usted sea lo primero —añadió con una sonrisa— Además, también me he fijado que usted estaba muy concentrado, como si le preocupara algo. ¡Y qué mejor cosa en que pensar que en el señor Lauren Sipoin! ¿_N'est pas_?

― ¡Bravo señor! ¡Es usted excelente! —le felicitó el padre Brown—aunque no soy detective de profesión, es cierto que a veces ayudo a la policía hasta el punto de que ahora es la gente la que acude a mí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Brown.

― Encantado. Hércules Poirot, para servirle —dijo él estrechándole la mano

― ¡Hércules Poirot! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo no he podido reconocerle! —dijo el padre Brown visiblemente emocionado— sí, sí, he oído hablar mucho sobre usted.

Hubo una pausa en la que el padre Brown parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo y al final agregó:

― ¿Y qué piensa usted sobre ese hombre, Lauren Sipoin?

— ¡Oh! Una persona interesante, desde luego. Nunca se sabe qué es lo que planea hacer hasta que por fin lo hace. Y suele ocurrir que entonces ya es demasiado tarde. —contestó Poirot intrigante.

― ¿Pero qué podría querer un hombre como ese de alguien como nosotros? ¿No es extraño? Es como si nos estuviera pidiendo a gritos que lo arrestáramos —dijo Brown achicando los ojos.

― Sí… es extraño de veras…

-------

Sherlock Holmes viajaba en el tren procedente de London Victoria mirando con los ojos en blanco por la ventanilla. En su compartimento se encontraban dos personas: el doctor Watson, su fiel amigo, que dormitaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro y un borracho que hipaba cada dos por tres balbuceando algo.

― En el mar no se puede prever nada —dijo el borracho

― Cierto. Nunca se sabe qué nos espera —replicó Holmes refiriéndose a otra cosa.

― Se acerca una tormenta —prosiguió el viejo con voz lastimera, sacudido de nuevo por el hipo.

― No, no, amigo —respondió Holmes saliendo de su trance — hace un tiempo espléndido

― Le digo que la tormenta está en camino. —el viejo se enfadó— puedo _olerla_.

― Quizás tenga razón —dijo Holmes en apenas un susurro

« Nunca se sabe qué nos espera» pensó Holmes. Era realmente así. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le esperaba en la isla de Kinnaird. Y eso le molestaba mucho. Se había pasado muchas horas examinando aquella carta minuciosamente pero no podía descubrir nada más de lo que parecía a primera vista. Una carta impertinente, molesta y frustrante. ¿Lauren Sipoin? Un payaso. ¿El tesoro? Una necedad. Pero había algo más, tenía que haberlo a la fuerza. Holmes ya tenía sus ideas al respecto, pero no podía esperar a llegar a la isla y comprobarlo.

Sus dedos repiqueteaban en el borde de la ventanilla, nerviosos. El tren se paró bruscamente en una estación lo que hizo que Watson se sobresaltara y se despertara de golpe. Miró el compartimento un tanto desubicado y luego pareció recordar qué hacía ahí.

― ¿Por donde vamos? —preguntó buscando el nombre de la estación por el andén.

― Por Burguess Hill. Sólo nos quedan veinticinco minutos para llegar. —contestó Holmes.

― ¿Ha descubierto algo nuevo sobre la carta? —preguntó Watson viendo que la llevaba en la mano.

― En absoluto. Es tan extraña como todo lo que la rodea.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué la rodea?

― Un misterio, Watson. Como por ejemplo, ¿Por qué citarnos en el muelle de Brighton Marina? ¿No habría sido más fácil ir directamente a la isla de Kinnaird?

― Quizás quieren facilitarnos el acceso a la isla. Es posible que no hayan demasiadas embarcaciones que vayan allá. —aventuró Watson.

― Cierto. Para nosotros es mejor. Pero para los que vienen de Francia es una molestia ¿No cree?

― ¿Qué? ¿Los que vienen de Francia? ¿Quién viene de Francia? ¿Y cómo lo sabe? —se sorprendió Watson abriendo mucho los ojos.

Holmes no pudo evitar reírse ante el desconcierto de su amigo.

— Después de tantos años y aún se sorprende de estas pequeñeces. Querido, ya sabe que soy un perfeccionista. Cuando leí la carta no pude evitar hacerme una pregunta ¿Seré el único que la haya recibido? Partiendo de esto le pedí al taquillero si podía hacerme llegar la lista de las personas que habían comprado un billete para Brighton a esta hora, haciéndome pasar por agente de policía. Le dije que podía haber un ladrón entre los viajeros —volvió a reírse— nada más lejos de la verdad.

― Y por los nombres descubrió que había franceses. —concluyó Watson— ¿pero por qué irían a la isla de Kinnaird?

― Porque eran detectives. —contestó Holmes con una sonrisa.

― ¿Detectives? ¿Ese hombre, Lauren Sipoin, ha citado a más detectives a parte de usted? ¿Por qué?

― He ahí el misterio, amigo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio donde Watson asimiló la nueva información y la puso en orden.

― Pues si usted sabía que eran detectives tenían que ser famosos, porque dudo que en la lista que le dio el taquillero saliera su profesión. —dijo Watson

― En efecto. Se llaman Joseph Rouletabille y Bernard de Andrézy.

― ¡Oh sí! ¡He oído hablar de Joseph Rouletabille! Trabajaba en el diario de _L'Èpoque_ ¿verdad? Sí… es bueno según dicen…Pero Bernard de Andrézy… no me suena.

― Éste no es demasiado famoso, apenas ha resuelto algunos casos… pero leí sobre él en _Echo de France_…

Watson intentó no preguntarse porqué Holmes había leído un diario francés.

Apenas hablaron durante el trayecto que les quedaba. Holmes casi se durmió mientras Watson le daba vueltas al asunto.

― Holmes —lo llamó Watson, despertándole— ¿Por qué dijo antes que podía haber un ladrón entre los pasajeros?

Holmes abrió los ojos perezosamente y sonrió. Pero acto seguido volvió a cerrarlos sin contestar. Watson, extrañado, suspiró y miró por la ventanilla. Estaban llegando a Brighton.

Los tres pasajeros del compartimento se levantaron para salir pero en una sacudida el borracho se cayó sobre Holmes. Éste le ayudó a salir al andén, casi llevándolo a rastras.

― ¡Velad y orad! —dijo entre sacudidas de hipo— ¡Velad y orad! ¡El día del Juicio final se acerca!

Al salir del tren tropezó y Holmes no tuvo tiempo de cogerlo. Desde el suelo el borracho le miró.

― Le hablo a usted, señor —le dijo muy digno— El día del Juicio está muy cercano.

Watson y Holmes se miraron extrañados.

«Me parece que usted está más cerca que yo del día del Juicio» pensó

Pero Holmes se equivocaba…


	2. La mansión del Crepúsculo

**Capítulo II**

La mansión del Crepúsculo

Los seis detectives se reunieron al fin y, junto con Watson y un capitán de barco, subieron a una pequeña embarcación rumbo a la isla de Kinnaird. El capitán no sabía nada sobre la misteriosa isla, ni qué ni quién había en ella. Le habían hecho una llamada telefónica solicitando que los llevara y le enviaron una carta con 100 libras por adelantado, prometiéndole el doble si lo hacía.

Según el capitán, el tiempo era bueno para navegar, así que en una media hora habrían llegado. Aunque eso para algunos podía ser mucho tiempo…

— Padre, no tiene buena cara ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Andrézy por segunda vez, interrumpiendo de nuevo su discurso sobre la utilidad de la parafina y el ácido pirogálico.

— Sí, sí, estupendamente. —contestó con dificultad el padre Brown, apoyado sobre el borde del barco y con la cara tan blanca como la cera.

— Tome, esto le sentará bien —dijo entonces Rouletabille entregándole una pastilla —es un antiemético, un remedio muy eficaz contra el mareo. Yo lo he tomado y ya me ve, tan tranquilo como si estuviéramos en tierra firme.

— Pero no tan tranquilo como si fuera ayer, Rouletabille. Me temo que eso no lo conseguirá con una simple pastilla. —dijo entonces Cornelia Gray, saliendo de su mutismo habitual.

El silencio reinó durante unos incómodos segundos, efecto frecuente en los comentarios de Cornelia Gray

— Pero _mademoiselle_, eso también se puede lograr. Solo basta un poco de tiempo y una pequeña ayuda de mis células grises —rebatió Poirot con una sonrisa, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza con un dedo.

— ¿Usted cree, Poirot? No quisiera ponerlo en duda, pero nos enfrentamos al más escurridizo criminal de toda Francia. Según he oído, tiene una mente brillante y jamás deja una huella tras sí—le reprochó Gray

— Cierto, pero…

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Es que ya saben a quién nos enfrentamos? —le interrumpió Andrézy dando un brinco.

— Vaya, ¿No lo sabe? Si lo ponía claramente en la invitación —contestó Rouletabille sonriendo orgulloso.

— ¿Se refiere a Lauren Sipoin?

— En efecto —dijo el padre Brown, que parecía sentirse mejor — ¿Usted es francés y no lo ha descubierto?

Andrézy se quedó parado pensando en la relación que podía haber. Poirot se le adelantó:

— Lauren Sipoin es un simple anagrama, señor de Andrézy. Solo hace falta reordenar las letras. Si lo hace, se dará cuenta de que Lauren Sipoin no es nadie más que…— empezó a decir, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

— …Arsenio Lupin.

-----

Todos se giraron para ver quien había formulado las palabras mágicas. Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson se encontraban ante las puertas de la cabina del capitán. Éste primero sacó un paquetito de tabaco del bolsillo y se llenó su pipa con él tranquilamente, ante las satisfechas caras de los detectives. Watson parecía tan conmovido como Andrézy, que había tenido que apoyarse en el borde del barco por el estupor.

— ¿Arsenio Lupin? Pero… pero… ¡pero entonces no debemos ir a la mansión! ¡Es una trampa! —se asustó Watson meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro— ¡A saber qué quiere ese demonio de nosotros! ¡No puede ser nada bueno!

— Tranquilícese, Watson, se altera usted enseguida —señaló Holmes— por ese motivo no se lo había confiado todavía —fumó una calada de su pipa y la expulsó lentamente— ah… esto sí que es tabaco del bueno, amigo, lástima que sea tan escaso.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ustedes no creen que sea una trampa? —continuó Andrézy viendo que Holmes no iba a dar más explicaciones.

— Quizás, querido —dijo el padre Brown colocando una mano sobre su hombro— pero la curiosidad es más fuerte que la razón en muchos casos. Además, sabe tan bien como nosotros que Arsenio Lupin nunca mata.

— No, pero nos puede… yo que sé… secuestrar, robar, sobornar, amenazar, torturar… ¡Mil cosas!

— Cierto. Pero nosotros somos seis, siete con el señor Watson, y él es solo uno ¿cierto? —le tranquilizó Rouletabille

— Pero él…

— Él no es más que los otros, señor de Andrézy. Y mucho menos que nosotros. —sentenció firmemente Holmes— haberlo pensado antes de subir a la embarcación.

«Ya, pero antes no sabía a quién me enfrentaba» pensó Andrézy enojado. Aún así, optó por callar puesto que Holmes tenía razón. Ya no se podía hacer nada.

La isla de Kinnaird ya se divisaba. Era muy pequeña, apenas había algo más que la mansión en ella. La vivienda era baja y cuadrangular, de estilo barroco. Estaba orientada al mediodía y recibía la luz a raudales a través de unos ventanales que ocupaban toda la fachada. Una mansión espléndida que respondía a todo cuanto se podía soñar.

La embarcación dio la vuelta a la isla y llegó a una cala pequeña flanqueada por unas rocas. El costado de la barca las rozó suavemente. El capitán saltó a tierra el primero y ayudó a los demás a desembarcar. Acto seguido amarró la barca a una argolla sujeta a la piedra y después dirigió el grupo hacia una escalera tallada en la roca.

— ¡Esto es espléndido! —exclamó Rouletabille.

Sin embargo, se sentía inquieto. Aquel sitio le resultaba extraño.

Cuando el grupo subió el último peldaño y llegó a una amplia terraza, se animaron todos. Un mayordomo les esperaba ante la puerta abierta; su semblante serio les tranquilizó. En cuanto a la casa, era espeluznante. Los muebles estaban tan deshechos y malgastados que parecía que nadie los hubiera utilizado desde la subasta.

La criada les saludó con una reverencia. Era una chica nerviosa que tenía el incesante tic de morderse la uña del dedo pulgar.

— Caballeros. El señor me ha comunicado que a-acudirá por la noche, a la hora de cenar. Ustedes mientras tanto pueden ir a la sala de juegos, para… ha-hacer tiempo. Así que ¿Si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme, por favor?

Todos se miraron afligidos. Naturalmente, estaban demasiado impacientes para ver al "señor".

La amplia sala a la que los dirigió estaba bien dotada con todo lo necesario. En un rincón, una mesa de billar moderna; en medio, una mesa de ajedrez con piezas dignas de coleccionista y al fondo, una mesita con tapete para jugar a cartas. El mayordomo les sirvió bebidas y los detectives se pusieron a jugar, a falta de hacer algo mejor. Era un espectáculo digno de ver. El doctor Watson, Cornelia Gray y el padre Brown jugando a las cartas. Rouletabille y Andrézy se habían apoderado del billar y parloteaban con fervor. Finalmente se encontraban Holmes contra Poirot en una entretenida partida de ajedrez.

— ¡Vaya, hoy estoy de suerte! ¡Vuelvo a ganar! —exclamó Watson agitado, recogiendo las monedas.

— ¡Un momento! No vaya tan deprisa, querido —repuso Gray— No esta bien hacer trampas.

— ¿Trampas? ¿Qué trampas?

— Fijaos en la jota del extremo derecho. ¿Hay dos cartas juntas, verdad? —explicó ella

— Vaya, es verdad, pero diría que ya estaban así desde el principio… —contestó él despegando las cartas

Watson emitió un grito ahogado. Ambas cartas se habían mantenido unidas por dos manchas de sangre que servían de adhesivo. Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza interesados.

— Vaya, vaya, parece que la sangre llegó incluso hasta aquí —murmuró Poirot desde su silla.

— Se ve que las cosas que hay aquí no las han tocado desde aquella tragedia… —comentó el padre Brown mirando con atención las cartas.

De repente, Rouletabille golpeó estrepitosamente y con precisión la bola blanca con su taco, la cual topó con otra que se perdió en uno de los hoyos de la mesa.

— Parece que el señor Watson no es el único que hace trampas ¿_vraiment_, Andrézy? —dijo arqueando una ceja, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor

— No sé de que hablas —contestó Andrézy con una sonrisa pícara. Cogió su taco y golpeó la bola. Ésta hizo una danza muy embrollada y acabó dándole al 9, que cayó lentamente al hoyo— _Touché._

Rouletabille se quedó fascinado mirando la trayectoria que había hecho la bola.

— Impresionante. Eres muy bueno. Pero no voy a dejar las cosas así. —manifestó él cogiendo el triángulo para volver a reunir las bolas.

— Jaque —declaró Holmes desde el otro lado de la sala esbozando una media sonrisa.

— No por mucho tiempo, _monsieur_. —contestó Poirot moviendo el rey.

Holmes arrastró un peón negro comiéndose a un alfil blanco por el camino. Poirot, por el contrario, movió un caballo situado al otro extremo del tablero y liquidó a la reina negra.

— Vaya, había pasado por alto ese caballo. Magistral, Poirot.

— Soy bueno en esto —reveló él sonriendo.

— Esperemos que lo sea en todo —declaró Holmes mordaz, moviendo otra pieza.

-----

Aún pasaron varias horas hasta que la criada fue a la sala para anunciarles que la cena estaba servida. Al final la señorita Gray ganó a las cartas, Rouletabille (tras una partida muy reñida) al billar y para desconcierto de Holmes, Poirot al ajedrez.

Salieron de la sala de juegos en una animada conversación y se dirigieron expectantes al comedor.

— ¡Qué nervios! Por fin aparece el jefazo—comentó Rouletabille con humor renovado.

La criada les abrió la puerta y entraron en la habitación. Estaba decorada igual que el resto de la casa, con objetos del siglo XVIII, principios del XIX, aunque al menos aquí se habían preocupado de limpiarlos. En el centro se situaba una larga mesa con la vajilla preparada, coronada por un gran reloj que pendía en la pared. Justo debajo, sentado en el extremo de la mesa, había un hombre con la cabeza cubierta por un capirote.

— ¡Queridos detectives, bienvenidos a mi humilde mansión! Lamento mucho el retraso y espero que no se les haya hecho muy larga la espera. Pero, por favor, tomen asiento… —les dijo con voz profunda.

Ellos se sentaron mirándose los unos a los otros inquisitivamente, extrañados por el atuendo del señor.

— Seguramente se habrán preguntado para qué necesitará alguien como yo la ayuda de unos grandes detectives como ustedes ¿Verdad? Pues bien… les he invitado simplemente para que descubran el tesoro que se esconde en algún lugar de esta mansión. Las riquezas que se perdieron en la apuesta y que nunca llegaron a salir de aquí. Por supuesto, ninguno de ustedes lo haría voluntariamente, así que se jugarán la vida en ello…

Todos se agitaron al oír aquellas palabras y se miraron enojados.

— ¿La vida? —soltó Andrézy con una risotada

De repente se oyó una estruendosa explosión procedente de afuera que sobresaltó hasta a la criada, que dio un pavoroso grito.

— ¡¿Pero que…?!¡¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?! —exclamó el padre Brown poniéndose de pie.

— No teman. Me he limitado a cortarles las alas… —contestó tranquilamente el hombre encapuchado.

— ¿Se ha cargado el barco? — soltó Rouletabille alarmado

— Me he pasado la vida huyendo de la policía y de detectives como ustedes… Por una vez quería darme el gusto de estar al lado del perseguidor. Nadie podrá salir de esta mansión sin mi consentimiento. Y sobre lo que decía antes, le daré la mitad del tesoro a quien consiga descubrirlo, además de revelarle la forma de huir de aquí… ¿Y bien, les atrae la idea?

Andrézy, que estaba sentado cerca del señor, se puso repentinamente de pie.

— Lo siento, pero esto no me convence. Resulta que no me gustan los tipejos… ¡Que se esconden tras una máscara!—exclamó mientras le quitaba el capirote en un movimiento rápido.

Todos los detectives lanzaron un grito de asombro al ver lo que había debajo. El supuesto señor era un maniquí con un pequeño gramófono moderno colocado en el lugar donde debería de haber la cabeza.

— ¡Bien! Ya saben que dicen que con el estómago vacío no se puede trabajar. Así que, por favor, disfruten de la última cena… —concluyó el aparato, inmune a la escena que se presentaba.

— Vaya, menuda sorpresa… un gramófono… quién lo hubiera dicho…—susurró Gray que por primera vez en toda la velada estaba visiblemente preocupada.

— Pues si el señor Sipoin no esta ahí sentado significa… —murmuró Poirot lo suficientemente alto como para que todos pudieran oírlo.

Hubo un breve silencio incómodo en el que los detectives se miraron disimuladamente entre ellos.

— …que nos está observando —terminó Holmes, confirmando lo que todos estaban pensando— y hasta es posible… que sea uno de nosotros.

— ¡Eh, un momento! Me parece que estamos sacando la cosas de quicio, señores… —dijo entonces Andrézy temblando de ansiedad— estamos hablando de Arsenio Lupin, ¿Verdad? Como ustedes han dicho, ¡él nunca mata! Desde luego lo que ha dicho el muñeco éste, es toda una patraña para asustarnos.

— Puede ser… —contestó Holmes entrecerrando los ojos.

— En todo caso, señores, creo que deberíamos ser precavidos y limpiar por si acaso la vajilla, no fuera que tuviera veneno…—dijo la señorita Gray esbozando una sonrisa pícara y divertida.

Andrézy aún se puso más nervioso y limpió compulsivamente los cubiertos, la copa y el plato mientras Gray se reía maliciosamente. Todos los demás lo imitaron, a pesar de tener menos apego a la vida, pero deseando que no murieran ahí todos los grandes genios, a su parecer, de la época.

El mayordomo entró en el salón abriendo ruidosamente la puerta y sobresaltando a los presentes. Tras él iba la sirvienta arrastrando un carrito con comida típica inglesa. El olor que desprendía hizo alzar la cabeza a Poirot que miró interesado el manjar, buscando algo que se le antojase.

— Señores… tal como ha ordenado el señor, les traemos la cena… —dijo el mayordomo extremadamente calmado y con una voz de ultratumba.

La sirvienta, al contrario que él, empujó el carrito hasta la mesa hecha un manojo de nervios y los platos tintinearon todo el camino.

— A-aquí tienen: pa-patatas asadas a la Milverton, _roast beef,_ y _Plum-cake_ de postre.

Poirot levantó la vista de la comida y se fijó en la chica que la servía. Era joven, apenas tendría treinta años y estaba muy delgada. Morena como era, le resaltaban unos grandes ojos de color verde que miraban con cara de preocupación el plato, deseando que no se cayera su contenido. Por mala suerte, temblaba tanto que se le escurrió la salsa de las patatas al mantel y por poco se cae una de ellas también. El mayordomo carraspeó amenazadoramente y la sirvienta aún se puso más nerviosa. El padre Brown y el doctor Watson la miraron entristecidos y ambos dirigieron pensamientos inadecuados hacia el mayordomo.

-----

La cena sobrevino sin complicaciones. La comida era deliciosa y la compañía inigualable. Los siete charlaron con fervor, comentando casos y comparando sus métodos de deducción. Tanto Poirot como Holmes coincidían en dar un gran valor a los detalles y a cosas que, en un principio, pueden parecer insignificantes pero que a menudo son la clave del misterio. Rouletabille y Andrézy eran más impulsivos y preferían investigar como la policía, preguntando a los implicados, buscando un fallo en su declaración y atacando sus puntos débiles. Por supuesto, también sabían diferenciar y apreciar la importancia del resto de un puro habano o de uno francés; de un cuello mal plegado; de un cordón desabrochado o simplemente de unos palos de golf guardados en un lugar extraño. En cuanto al padre Brown, era más estático y le bastaba repasar de arriba a bajo al culpable y hacerle alguna que otra pregunta para desenmascararlo. Por último, el sistema de la señorita Gray era el más interesante, aunque también el más cruel. Unía los métodos de Rouletabille, Andrézy y Brown, acosando a los sospechosos, escupiendo sus axiomas y sus secretos, descubiertos previamente, hasta que el culpable se rendía ante la presencia de Cornelia Gray. Pocos eran los que aguantaban hasta el final.

La puerta del comedor se volvió a abrir y el mayordomo entró a paso parsimonioso con el café. De repente se oyó un ruido seco y el gramófono se volvió a poner en marcha. Todos los presentes levantaron la vista sorprendidos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ha sido de su agrado ésta última cena que les he ofrecido? —dijo el maniquí.

— Ya estamos otra vez…—susurró Rouletabille dándole vueltas al café con una cucharilla.

— Propongo que empecemos el juego. El que descubra el tesoro del conde Hawkins deberá anotarlo en un papel y dejarlo en el escritorio del piso de arriba. Tal como he prometido, obtendrá la mitad del tesoro y una vía de escape. Al igual que ocurrió hace 40 años… todo empezará cuando alguien lance un grito desgarrador…

Aquellas últimas palabras alarmaron a los detectives y alguno izo ademán de levantarse. Aquel hombre, fuese quien fuese, estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Aunque todos tenían la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto desconfiaban de aquel maniquí y les ponía nerviosos sus amenazas.

Aún estaban exaltados y exponiendo sus opiniones cuando, efectivamente, se oyó un chillido que les heló la sangre en las venas. Provenía de afuera y lo había emitido una voz de mujer, sin duda, la sirvienta. Todos se levantaron enseguida y salieron corriendo hacia la cocina. Pero cuando llegaron no había nadie.

— ¡Está aquí! —se oyó exclamar al padre Brown desde la sala de juegos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron a la sirvienta temblando más de lo normal y con los ojos desorbitados. La bandeja que se le había escurrido de las manos rodaba por el suelo hasta que chocó contra un cuerpo que yacía inerte a los pies de una pequeña mesa. Era el capitán del barco. El doctor Watson se apresuró a tomarle el pulso, pero enseguida dejó caer la mano negando con la cabeza. A la sirvienta se le escapó un grito que ahogó con la mano.

— El juego ha empezado…—susurró siniestramente la señorita Gray a sus espaldas.

El padre Brown y Poirot la miraron disgustados. Detrás de ella llegó el mayordomo corriendo, casi sin aliento y se quedó paralizado al ver al capitán en el suelo.

— Harry…—dijo entre jadeos. Levantó la vista del cadáver y vio a la sirvienta a su lado. Se acercó a ella y, rodeándola con los brazos, se la llevó fuera.

— Luego vamos a necesitar su colaboración —le susurró Poirot cuando pasó a su lado.

— _Mon Dieu,_ no era broma lo que nos ha dicho…—murmuró Rouletabille dejándose caer en la silla.

— Sus labios están adoptando un tono violeta, no hay síntomas de ricina. Aunque este olor tan particular del ácido prúsico… —dijo Holmes agachado sobre el cuerpo, muy cerca del rostro.

— Aquí hay una taza de café. Es posible que contenga algo de cianuro de potasio —comentó el padre Brown cogiendo la taza con un pañuelo.

La señorita Gray se le acercó sacando una moneda del bolsillo y la hundió cuidadosamente en el café.

— No hay reacción de desoxidación… —dijo frunciendo el ceño— yo diría que no ha sido el café.

— De repente, volvieron a oír gritos provenientes del comedor. Todos salieron corriendo de nuevo y se dirigieron ahí. La sirvienta abrazaba al mayordomo llorando desesperadamente mientras éste intentaba consolarla.

— ¡¿Qué…?! —exclamó Andrézy agobiado

— El señor ha vuelto a hablar—dijo el mayordomo

— ¿Y qué ha dicho? —preguntó Andrézy

— "Los dados han sido lanzados. Espero que lo den todo en esta búsqueda del tesoro y honren la muerte del que ha dado inicio a esta mortal competición de inteligencias. Háganlo mientras sigan con vida…" —contestó el mayordomo con voz grave.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en éstas últimas palabras del señor.


	3. Se levanta el telón

N de la A: Siento mucho la tardanza. Acabé la historia hace ya bastante pero se me olvidó publicarla xD

**

* * *

Capítulo III**

Se levanta el telón

Dubreuil expulsó el humo del cigarro mirando al cielo. Ya no había tanta gente en el muelle como cuando había llegado. Los pescadores volvían cansados, dando gritos y oliendo exageradamente a pescado muerto. Sus mujeres habían salido de casa y ahora ayudaban a sus maridos a descargar los peces. Todas ellas eran rechonchas, tenían la cara totalmente redonda y bigote. A Dubreuil le habían hablado mucho sobre las muchachitas jóvenes y atractivas de Inglaterra, pero hasta ahora no había visto a ninguna. Supuso que estarían en casa de sus padres, a salvo de tipos como él. No pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa. Decididamente estaban más seguras en sus casas.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando serenarse y tuvo que recordarse que no había ido a Inglaterra a ligar.

De repente, una caja llena de pescado se cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, provocando que se le resbalara el cigarro de los labios. Giró la cabeza y vio a una pobre señora recogiendo tan rápido como podía el desastre que había causado. Se dio cuenta de que lo hacía de espaldas a su marido, por lo que dedujo que no quería que viera lo que había ocurrido. En un arrebato bondad (poco habitual en él) se acercó a la señora y se ofreció ayudarle en voz baja. Al acabar, ésta le dio las gracias y se fue caminando como podía con la caja en los brazos.

Dubreuil se encendió otro cigarro y se sentó de nuevo en la roca de antes. Miró al horizonte y suspiró. ¡Qué hermoso era el mar! Al vivir en París lo había visto muy pocas veces en su vida. Donde más, en cuadros que él mismo robaba, bajo la vigilancia estricta de su jefe. ¡Y menudos cuadros! Su patrón no se andaba con tonterías. Si no robaban algún Rembrandt o algún Rubens, no se quedaba satisfecho. Ciertamente, no podía haber elegido un trabajo en el que ganara más dinero. ¡Ni los banqueros lo hacían! Y Dubreuil lo sabía muy bien, ya que había sido de todo; desde un sirviente hasta un noble, pasando por basurero, cochero, guardaespaldas, camarero, cocinero, policía y detective. Y eso solo él, que su jefe aún se había hecho pasar por muchas más personas, algunas de ellas muy conocidas. Pero aún así, la manera en la que ganaba más dinero era, definitivamente, robando.

Aburrido, consultó su reloj: las nueve y media. Se preguntó arqueando una ceja qué estaría haciendo Lupin.

-------

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —sentenció firmemente Andrézy.

Por precaución, todos se habían reunido en la sala de estar. Solo la señorita Gray y Sherlock Holmes se atrevían a salir en solitario. La sirvienta había logrado tranquilizarse un poco gracias a las palabras del padre Brown, pero Rouletabille cada vez estaba más nervioso.

—Tienes razón —dijo poniéndose en pie— tenemos que comprobar si hay alguna vía de escape factible. Quizás en la parte trasera de la mansión hay alguna embarcación…

—Estoy de acuerdo. Les acompaño —dijo Poirot levantándose de su asiento

—Y yo —añadió Watson

—Eh, eh, un momento. No podemos ir todos. Deberíamos de decidir quién se va y quién se queda—dijo Gray. Acto seguido se levantó de su asiento y sacó algo de calderilla del bolsillo— ¿Qué les parece si lo echamos a suertes?

Los cuatro la miraron extrañados.

—Bueno, está bien —rectificó Rouletabille acercándose a ella para coger una moneda.

—Menuda tontería —bufó Holmes desde su asiento.

—¡Oh, venga! deje de quejarse y coja una moneda, señor Holmes—rebatió Gray con una sonrisa escéptica.

—Cara, se queda aquí. Cruz, se va —decidió Andrézy mientras tiraba el céntimo al aire.

Todos los demás lo imitaron y se lo estamparon contra la parte superior del puño. Les tocó cara a Holmes, Rouletabille, el padre Brown y Watson. Solo les salió cruz a la señorita Gray, Andrézy y Poirot.

—Está bien, nosotros tres iremos a ver si hay algún método de salir de aquí, pero no se vayan, ¿eh?—se rió Gray con malicia saliendo de la habitación.

—Tened cuidado—le dijo muy seriamente Rouletabille a Andrézy antes de que se fuera.

—Descuida —contestó él con una sonrisa, poniéndose un sombrero de copa.

------

Los tres detectives salieron a paso ligero de la mansión enfundados en sus abrigos, pues hacía un frío de muerte. Primero se acercaron al muelle delantero para comprobar si realmente se había hundido el barco que los había traído. Lamentablemente era así. Apenas se divisaba ya, en el fondo, la popa de la embarcación. Afligidos, dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la parte posterior de la casa.

De repente, se levantó una fuerte ventisca y Andrézy aprovechó para rodear con un brazo los hombros de Gray, que milagrosamente no rechazó. Así llegaron a su destino y cuando ya se habían olvidado de él, Poirot apareció caminando a duras penas a través del viento. Éste los martilleó con la mirada un segundo y luego se fijó en el muelle. Allí había un barco de vela, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiese una persona o dos. Su estado no era magnífico pero supusieron que se podría llegar a Londres para pedir ayuda.

—¡Perfecto! ¡He ahí nuestra salvación! Este Lupin es un descuidado…—exclamó Gray con una locuacidad poco habitual en ella.

—Nada de eso, _madeimoselle_, Lupin es el hombre más meticuloso del mundo y jamás cometería un error así. Esto es muy sospechoso…—contestó Poirot entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos.

—También creíamos que Lupin no mataba nunca —rebatió Andrézy defendiendo disimuladamente a la señorita Gray.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Creía que tenían claro que Lupin no tiene nada que ver con esto! —dijo Gray gesticulando exageradamente con los brazos

—Pero usted misma ha dicho hace un momento…—empezó Poirot

—Era una manera de hablar, hombre —contestó Gray molesta

—De todas formas, sigue siendo muy sospechoso. Aunque no haya sido Lupin, nadie que se moleste en hacer explotar un barco, dejaría el otro intacto por un descuido… —dijo Andrézy

Los tres se quedaron callados durante unos segundos sospesando sus posibilidades.

—Pero bueno ¿Qué podemos perder si lo intentamos? —preguntó Gray rompiendo el silencio

—¿Contra un hombre que nos ha amenazado de muerte y que ha demostrado que es capaz de matarnos? —contestó Poirot sarcásticamente y visiblemente crispado.

—Sí — repuso Gray titubeándolo

Poirot suspiró irritado mientras intentaba controlarse a sí mismo.

—Gray, entiéndelo, podría ser muy peligroso —la tranquilizó Andrézy

—¿Y vamos a ignorar la única vía de escape que nos queda por miedo a lo que nos puedan hacer? ¿Y cuando volvamos a la mansión qué les diremos a nuestros compañeros? "Sí, había una barca espléndida, pero no nos hemos ido porque temíamos que pudiera ser una trampa. Así que vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí toda una eternidad hasta que casualmente pase un navío por aquí cerca" ¡Porque les aseguro que ninguna ruta comercial cruza este punto! —les reprendió Gray perdiendo la paciencia.

Andrézy y Poirot se miraron con cara de preocupación intentando solventar el dilema. Al final éste primero tomó una decisión.

—Quizás podemos echar una hojeada —Gray sonrió— Pero hemos de ser muy, muy cuidadosos. Sólo se irá uno de nosotros si vemos que no hay ningún truco.

—Sí, señor —bromeó Gray haciendo un gesto de militar.

Fue ella la que subió primero a la embarcación. Poirot y Andrézy aún no estaban muy convencidos y se limitaron a mirarla desde lejos.

Gray les dirigió una mirada de reproche y desapareció de su vista al agacharse a coger el cabo. Justo entonces, y sin previo aviso, el barco explotó. No tuvieron tiempo ni de gritar.

------

Cuando Rouletabille dio su duodécima vuelta a la sala de estar, el padre Brown, tras muchos intentos cordiales de tranquilizarlo ya no se pudo contener más.

—¿¡Quiere hacer el favor de estarse quieto?! —le soltó señalándole el asiento con la mano.

Éste se sentó ariscamente en el sofá.

—Están tardando mucho —advirtió él por enésima vez.

Holmes pasó una hoja del libro que estaba leyendo sobre venenos justo cuando el reloj de la habitación dio las diez y media. Rouletabille lo miró fijamente durante todo el concierto que recreó, imitando el sonido de las campanas del Big Ben. Pero la puerta no se abrió.

Ya habían investigado la zona del crimen, pero no habían encontrado ni rastro de veneno en ninguna parte. Watson, en cambio, afirmaba que había sido envenenado e insistía en que tenía que haber algún tóxico. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y lo buscaron por toda la casa. Aún así, no lo hallaron. Al final, a falta de hacer algo mejor, se habían quedado a esperar a sus compañeros en la sala de estar.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de las diez y media cuando regresaron Poirot y Andrézy. Traían una cara que daba miedo. Poirot cabizbajo y Andrézy más blanco que la cera. Cuando entraron, Rouletabille se abalanzó aliviado sobre ellos.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Habéis vuelto! ¡yo ya pensaba que no volvería a veros! ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué traéis esa cara? ¿Dónde está Gray?

Holmes y Watson se levantaron de sus sillones mirando a Poirot y Andrézy equitativamente, muy inquietos.

Finalmente, viendo que Andrézy no daba señales de poder hablar, fue Poirot quien les dio la terrible noticia.

—Ha muerto —les reveló simplemente.

Un silencio total se apoderó de la sala, interrumpido solamente por un taciturno "_Mon Dieu" _de Rouletabille. Tras unos eternos segundos muy incómodos, Watson se atrevió a pronunciar la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

—¿Qu-qué ha ocurrido?

Andrézy alzó la vista del suelo para mirarlo a los ojos y se lo explicó con voz ronca.

Todos se sumieron a una especulación en silencio y se sentaron en sus respectivos sillones. Rouletabille acompañó a Andrézy al lavabo para que se refrescara la cara y le fue dando ánimos por el camino, muy preocupado por su nuevo amigo.

—Ya está bien. —exclamó de repente Watson poniéndose en pie— Si no hacemos nada caeremos uno detrás de otro. Debemos dividirnos y buscar al asesino o, al menos, alguna pista que nos pueda conducir a él.

—Tiene razón, Watson, aquí quietos no hacemos nada. Ya me está empezando a cansar este jueguecito. —contestó Holmes imitando a Watson— usted y yo iremos a investigar a la sala de música. Antes, cuando hemos pasado por delante, ha habido algo que me ha dado mala espina…

—Estoy de acuerdo, Holmes —intervino Poirot— ahí hay… como se dice… _anguille sous roche_… gato encerrado. Así que si me lo permiten, yo también les acompañaré.

—Entonces yo iré a buscar a Andrézy y Rouletabille. Están tardando mucho y tras nuestra última experiencia, eso es muy preocupante —dijo el padre Brown mirando inquieto la puerta.

-----

Andrézy se echó una vez más agua por la cara, aunque sabía, que por más que lo hiciera, la imagen del barco explotando no se le iba a ir de la cabeza. Rouletabille lo miraba con los ojos en blanco, ensimismado, pensando en el posible móvil del asesino. No había razón alguna por la que aquel hombre los quería eliminar. Ninguno de los presentes se conocía anteriormente y no había nada que los uniera. Y si el culpable era alguien a quien todos conocíamos, era posible que fuera un criminal famoso. O quizás sólo quería matar al capitán y a la señorita Gray… igual todo eso de la búsqueda del tesoro era solamente un señuelo…

La mirada inquisitiva de Andrézy le hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó, viendo que se estaba secando con la toalla

Andrézy asintió dócilmente.

—Ha sido horrible… y yo que creía que le empezaba a gustar a Cornelia… —a Rouletabille le sonó raro que le llamara Cornelia— ¿Sabes? A pesar de ese carácter suyo tan frío e impasible estoy seguro de que en el fondo tenía su corazoncito. No me rechazó cuando la abracé para protegerla del viento… al principio, cuando la conocí en el tren, me pareció hasta un poco maleducada, pero cada vez la fui entendiendo mejor. Yo que creo que está bien que las mujeres tengan carácter. Estoy cansado de esas mujeres que se hacen las víctimas y necesitan siempre a alguien en quien apoyarse. Aunque no digo que ese tipo de señoras no sean de mi agrado, porque la verdad, todas las compañeras que he tenido han sido así…

Rouletabille sonrió divertido al ver que su amigo había recuperado su locuacidad habitual. Distraído, miró por la ventana que tenía a su espalda y miró el mar. De repente, vio una persona que nadaba cerca de la orilla. Sorprendido, se fijó mejor en ella, mas no fue capaz de identificarla, ya que apenas la había visto cuando desapareció detrás de un matorral.

----

El padre Brown caminaba a pasos cortos por el pasillo en dirección al lavabo preguntándose dónde se habían metido los jóvenes. Buscó desesperado algún reloj por las paredes y por las salas por las que pasaba, pero para su desconcierto, no encontró ninguno. Giró a la derecha un tanto perdido y casi se chocó con Rouletabille, que venía en dirección contraria.

—¡Padre Brown! ¿Qué hace por aquí solo? Es peligroso deambular por esta mansión sin compañía. Habíamos quedado que no lo haríamos, ¿No lo recuerda? —dijo éste al verlo.

—Justamente había salido a buscarte, chico. ¿Dónde está Andrézy?

—Está aquí… ¿Eh? Pero si iba detrás de mí… —contestó extrañado mirando a su espalda— ah…ya decía yo que había mucho silencio… —añadió con una sonrisa.

El padre Brown frunció el ceño, intranquilo, y le dijo antes de continuar su camino:

—Yo iré a buscarlo. Tú ves a la sala de música a reunirte con los demás, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor —contestó él bromeando

El sacerdote siguió por el pasillo buscando el servicio. Aliviado, vio la puerta al final y aceleró el paso. De improviso se paró en seco. A los pies de la puerta había una figura aparentemente sin sentido. El padre Brown se espantó y corrió hasta ella. Era la sirvienta.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Señorita! —se espantó él.

Pero antes de poder ir a socorrerla, alguien lo atacó por detrás, cubriéndole la boca con un trapo empapado de cloroformo. Incapaz de poder hacer nada, se derrumbó casi al instante. El agresor esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se disponía a dar media vuelta cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Bernard—sentenció Rouletabille apuntándole con la pistola que había mantenido guardada en su traje todo el tiempo.

Andrézy miró hacia atrás rápidamente, sorprendido por esta nueva aparición y levantó las manos en alto.

—Sabía que eras tú —continuó Rouletabille muy serio y caminando lentamente— Estaba claro que Poirot no había sido el asesino de la señorita Gray, pues él sería incapaz de matar a una mosca. Y eso que me has contado sobre las mujeres con carácter era claramente una mentira para desviar mi atención. Teniendo en cuenta que el asesino debía de ser alguno de los que han ido a buscar una barca, solo podías ser tú.

—Pero ha sido el azar quien ha elegido quedarse o no en la mansión. —se defendió Andrézy manteniendo la calma.

—Cuando hemos jugado al billar he visto lo bien que se te da hacer trampas… con tu habilidad no te habrá sido difícil trucar la moneda…—contraatacó el primero

—Cierto… no me habría sido difícil… si lo hubiera querido hacer… —contestó él consiguiendo al fin sacar disimuladamente la pistola que llevaba escondida en la manga— Pero esa bomba podría haberse colocado con anterioridad por alguno de los que se han quedado en la mansión,_ n'est pas? _De ese modo, el culpable se puede quedar en la mansión a esperar.

Rouletabille lanzó una risotada sarcástica.

—Por supuesto, ¿pero de veras crees que alguno de los que se han quedado podría haberlo hecho? No puedo ni imaginarme al señor Holmes, a Watson o al padre Brown haciendo algo así.

—Cierto. Ninguno de ellos lo hizo. Pero me parece que te has olvidado de alguien, Joseph…

------

Watson abrió la puerta de la sala de música y los tres entraron dentro. La estancia era tan grande como todas las demás y sólo había un piano negro de cola en el centro y una barra de ballet sujeta a la pared del fondo. Holmes se acercó al teclado del instrumento y sacó su lupa para observarlo mejor. Poirot, por su parte, prefirió mirar dentro de los mecanismos.

—Está lleno de polvo, desde luego no lo han utilizado demasiado… menudo desperdicio…. —comentó éste poniendo una mueca desagradable— Mmm… por aquí está un poco más limpio… ¿_Monsieur _Holmes_,_ podría tocar el si mayor?

Holmes levantó la vista de la lupa frunciendo el ceño e izo lo que le pedía. Pero la nota no sonó. Extrañado, miró más de cerca la tecla y se dio cuenta de que estaba desprendida, así que, con mucho cuidado, la sacó. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver que debajo había una carta doblada en muchas veces. Holmes la cogió como si fuera de cristal, la abrió muy lentamente y la leyó en voz alta.

_Alzarás tu mirada al cielo,_

_desafortunado viajero, _

_y con las lanzas ¡Oh, caballero!, _

_al rey y la reina atraparás_

_mas vuelta atrás ya no habrá._

Watson y Poirot se miraron extrañados y se acercaron a Holmes para leer la tarjeta ellos mismos.

—Parece que por fin tenemos una pista—comentó Holmes

—Cierto… —susurró Poirot frunciendo el ceño

—Pues yo no entiendo nada ¿Qué demonio? ¿Qué reyes? ¿Qué soldado?—dijo Watson sintiéndose impotente al lado de tales mentes.

—Si lo supiéramos, Watson, ya lo habríamos descubierto todo. —le contestó Holmes con una sonrisa

—¿Creen que este poema es la clave del misterio?

—Indudablemente, _monsieur _—afirmó Poirot.

Aun estaba Watson intentando descifrar el significado de la carta cuando, de repente, oyeron un disparo. Los tres salieron a toda prisa al pasillo suplicando que sólo hubiera sido una falsa alarma. Pero al girar la esquina, Holmes se paró en seco y Watson y Poirot casi chocaron con él. Extrañados, miraron la causa de su estupor y no pudieron evitar emitir un grito ahogado al ver la escena que se les presentaba.

Tendido en suelo, justo delante del lavabo, se encontraba Rouletabille con una mano sobre el pecho cubierto de sangre. No necesitaron acercarse más para darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para salvarlo.


	4. El prestigio

**Capítulo IV**

El prestigio

El ruido de unos pasos apresurados por la escalera les hizo apartar la vista de tal atrocidad.

—¡Por las escaleras! —exclamó Watson alterado. Éste hizo ademán de subir, pero la mano de Poirot se lo impidió.

—Por favor, usted quédese aquí. El señor Holmes y yo nos ocuparemos de él. Necesitamos que vigile el pasillo atentamente y en constante alerta. Si viese a alguien, por favor, avísenos lo antes posible.

No había acabado ni si quiera de decirlo, cuando Holmes se lanzó a la persecución del asesino. Corrió todo que pudo por el piso de arriba siguiendo el sonido de los pasos, mas por muy deprisa que fuera, no lograba verle la cara al otro hombre. Cada vez que llegaba a un pasillo, el delincuente giraba una esquina y Holmes solo le veía el smoking.

Repentinamente, en medio de la persecución, se oyó un grito de dolor y un sonido seco. Holmes advirtió que el sonido provenía del agresor y se apresuró en ir. Cuando llegó, se encontró a alguien tumbado boca abajo delante de una puerta abierta. Poirot llegó entonces a su espalda, jadeando. Ambos se acercaron al cuerpo y le dieron la vuelta con delicadeza. Era el señor de Andrézy, y estaba muerto.

Poirot se levantó y observó la puerta con cuidado.

—Fíjese en el pomo, _monsieur_ Holmes. Cuando se gira desde dentro, aparece una pequeña aguja que pasa imperceptible. Estoy seguro de que está impregnada de veneno, —se acercó más al tirador— si hasta huele a cianuro. El asesino pensaba envenenar a todo el que quisiera salir de aquí...

Holmes entró en la habitación con curiosidad seguido por Poirot.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó éste primero espontáneamente, haciendo que Poirot se sobresaltara— Así que éste es el estudio del que hablaba el señor Sipoin. Aquí es donde supuestamente debemos dejar el papel con la solución al misterio.

No era una sala muy grande. Apenas cabía una mesa, una silla y una estantería empotrada. La única luz que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación que provenía de una lámpara situada encima del escritorio. Los dos detectives se acercaron a ella y vieron una hoja en blanco sobre la mesa. A su lado, una pluma esperaba ser utilizada.

—No entiendo nada…—susurró Poirot visiblemente crispado— ¿Quién demonios ha organizado todo esto? ¿Y dónde está?

Holmes se giró hacia él lentamente metiéndose una mano en la chaqueta.

—_Monsieur,_ por favor… no sirve de nada mentir ahora…—susurró, y de pronto, sacó una pistola del bolsillo con la que apuntó a Poirot— Andrézy no iba a caer en una trampa preparada por él mismo… la sirvienta y el padre Brown están durmiendo en el lavabo y está claro que Watson no tiene nada que ver. Si el disparo ha sido simplemente un señuelo, entonces únicamente usted o yo podríamos haber matado a Rouletabille…

Hubo una breve pausa en la que Holmes ladeó la cabeza a un lado en un instante de duda. Pero al final añadió:

—Y como no he sido yo… tiene que ser usted.

Y apretó el gatillo.

Acto seguido, Holmes llenó su pipa con tabaco tranquilamente mientras oía como Poirot caía al suelo agonizando.

—Es una lástima, sin embargo —continuó él llevándose la boquilla a los labios.

De pronto, el detective empezó a hiperventilar. La pipa se le cayó al suelo y se esparció su contenido por el parquet. Holmes se agarraba el pecho intentando respirar. Retrocedió hasta que chocó contra la estantería y algunos libros le golpearon la cabeza. Al final, incapaz de coger aire, se desplomó.

------

El asesino se asomó por la puerta del estudio con precaución y se quedó sorprendido por el espectáculo que se le presentaba. A un lado, en el suelo, estaba Poirot con una herida de bala en el pecho y al otro, Holmes, junto con su pipa y el revolver. El culpable frunció el ceño. Al final, ni siquiera los mejores detectives de Europa habían sido capaces de resolver el misterio. ¿Para eso lo había organizado todo? ¿Para que acabaran muertos?

Distraído, se acercó a la mesa y miro el papel que él mismo había colocado. ¡Qué sorpresa se llevó al ver que no estaba en blanco! Lo cogió rápidamente, muy extrañado, y leyó lo que había escrito:

_He resuelto el acertijo del tesoro y me gustaría explicárselo en persona. _

_Le espero en el comedor. _

_El Séptimo Detective_

¿El Séptimo Detective? ¿Qué séptimo detective? ¡Si sólo había invitado a seis! Aquello era imposible, no podía ser más que una broma ¿Pero hecha por quién? Ya no quedaban detectives vivos en la mansión ¿O sí?

Desesperado, el asesino sacó su pistola, la cargó y bajó lentamente por las escaleras intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Cuando llegó al recibidor se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y avanzó con el arma en alto hacia la puerta. Pero no había llegado todavía cuando oyó una voz a su espalda:

—En condiciones normales, alguien que pone una bomba en una embarcación no suele querer subir en ella, a menos que quiera suicidarse…

El criminal se giró sobresaltado y vio a Watson apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, aparentemente tranquilo. Desconcertado, le apuntó con el revólver.

—Pero hay excepciones —continuó él, indiferente— como cuando alguien quiere fingir que ha muerto en la explosión… ¿Me equivoco… señorita Gray?

Aquellas palabras le entraron a Gray como agujas en su cabeza y se echó a temblar de pavor. Derrotada, dejó caer el arma al suelo. Ahora ya no parecía la mujer fría y segura de sí misma que había sido, sino una pobre desdichada a la que todo le salía mal.

—El barco tenía una trampilla en el suelo ¿verdad? Usted se escapó por ella cuando fingió recoger el cabo, y una vez en el agua, la bomba explotó. Por supuesto, usted no sufrió ningún daño y solo tuvo que nadar hasta la orilla mientras Poirot y Andrézy fijaban su atención en las llamas. Después de eso, se limitó a observarnos en la sombra.

La señorita Gray, que parecía que había recobrado la compostura, miraba a Watson con una mueca de escepticismo.

—¡Qué tontería! ¿Por qué habría de fingir mi muerte? —dijo entre risas.

—Porque así lo había planeado… junto con el capitán del barco, Harry Bannister —contestó Watson caminando hacia la puerta.

Los dos entraron en el comedor y Watson se sentó en una silla tranquilamente, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

—Cada vez le entiendo menos, doctor ¿Ahora resulta que el capitán también está vivo? —le preguntó Gray, demasiado inquieta para sentarse.

—No, él no está vivo, se lo aseguro. Porque usted lo mató.

—¡¿Qué?! —le soltó Gray perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Qué yo lo maté? ¿Y cómo, si se puede saber?

—Muy sencillo. Como ya le he dicho, el señor Bannister y usted maquinaban algo, por lo que ya habían estado en ésta mansión con anterioridad para trazar el plan. ¿Me equivoco?

—Por supuesto. No dice más que tonterías.

—Bien, supongamos entonces que lo que digo es cierto. —repuso Watson poniéndose de pie— Lo único que tuvo que hacer usted, fue impregnar los bordes de todas las tazas con cianuro —Watson cogió una taza de encima de la mesa y señaló el mango de ésta— pero solamente donde el pulgar de la mano toca el borde… justo aquí. Según he podido comprobar, el señor Bannister tenía el tic de morderse la uña del dedo pulgar ¿verdad? Por lo tanto, una vez que se haya bebido el café y se lleve el dedo empapado de cianuro a la boca…

—Moriría. De la misma manera que lo iba a hacer la sirvienta —confesó Gray en un hilo de voz.

Watson giró la cabeza para mirarla. Si antes Gray parecía irritada, ahora su rostro era una máscara de tristeza que no olvidaría con facilidad.

—Todo empezó hace 30 años… —continuó la detective— cuando mi padre, que era arqueólogo, fue invitado a la mansión del Crepúsculo. El propietario de ésta dijo que había encontrado indicios de que en la mansión que había heredado se ocultaba un enorme tesoro y le pidió a mi padre que lo buscara. Al parecer, mi padre ganaba mucho dinero, ya que recibíamos unos cuantos billetes todos los días. Pero al cabo de medio año, dejaron de llegar cartas y le perdimos de vista.

»Me enteré de todo cuando puse a contraluz la última carta que llegó de mi padre. Descubrí que había algo escrito en el papel con una aguja. Allí estaba el poema que escondí en el piano y lo que estaba pasando en la mansión. El propietario era ya muy viejo y había contratado a mucha gente para que encontraran el tesoro antes de que él muriera. Pero viendo que su vida se le escapaba de las manos, comenzó a asesinar a los especialistas, uno a uno, para darles una lección. Aunque encontraran el tesoro, el único destino era la muerte.

»Un día se lo conté a Harry Bannister, un antiguo compañero de clase que era caza tesoros. No tardó en encontrar la mansión e inmediatamente se puso a buscar el tesoro con los ojos destellando de emoción. Pero aun él no pudo resolver el enigma… Se endeudó hasta el cuello para comprar la finca y, como mal perdedor que era, un día me dijo:

»—¡Reuniremos a detectives para que lo resuelvan! ¡El cebo que podemos ofrecer es Arsenio Lupin, el famoso ladrón francés! ¡Nosotros dos fingiremos haber sido asesinados y ya está! ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no matamos de verdad a una sirvienta? ¡Si ven que la cosa va enserio y que sus vidas corren peligro, buscarán el tesoro con ahínco! Al fin y al cabo, será Lupin quien cargue con todas las culpas.

—Entonces contrataron a esa sirvienta… —la interrumpió Watson

—Sí, fue Bannister… A partir de su propio tic se le ocurrió una manera ideal para matar a la sirvienta y la contrató… —contestó, y poniendo una mueca escéptica añadió— Nunca se hubiera imaginado que él mismo iba a caer en su propia trampa…

—¿Pero por qué lo mató?

Gray levantó la cabeza sorprendida y le miró como si fuera idiota.

—¿Qué por qué? ¡Quería matarnos a todos! ¡Incluso a mí! Cuando vinimos a esta mansión por primera vez descubrí el pomo trucado de la habitación y la bomba en la embarcación. También había pistolas escondidas para hacer como si hubiéramos sido nosotros quienes nos matásemos. No tenía otro modo de detener a ese hombre obsesionado con la leyenda de mi padre. Pero al final ha pasado lo mismo que hace 30 años… el enigma sigue por resolver y la tragedia se ha repetido…

—Pues yo creo que su padre lo resolvió, señorita Gray… —dijo Watson con una sonrisa.

Gray arqueó una ceja suspicaz. Watson se fue al fondo de la sala y se giró hacia ella.

—¿No le parece raro? En una mansión tan grande como ésta y sólo hay un reloj: éste. —le dijo apuntando al reloj que pendía de la pared— El acertijo de su padre lo decía muy claro. En los dos primeros versos ponía: "_alzarás tu mirada al cielo, desafortunado viajero" _y luego también nombraba unas lanzas ¿cierto? Se refería a las agujas del reloj cuando éstas apuntan hacia arriba, es decir, las 12. Así pues, primero colocamos las agujas en esta posición.

Gray se acercó a Watson con curiosidad y vio como movía las manecillas.

—A continuación, —continuó él— habla de un caballero, un rey y una reina. ¿Recuerda cuándo jugábamos a las cartas que encontré dos manchas de sangre? Aquello también era una pista. El caballero, el rey y la reina se refieren a la K, la Q y la J de la baraja. De modo que orientamos las agujas en la dirección en la que miran los personajes de las cartas correspondientes; las movemos a partir de las 12…

Encantada, la detective vio como Watson movía las saetas con precisión durante unos segundos. Pero al acabar, el reloj se desprendió de la pared y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Los dos soltaron un alarido.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Watson.

Gray se agachó para coger el reloj y dijo:

—Mire, la pintura se ha desconchado y debajo parece que es de color dorado. Y lo que pesa… este reloj debe de ser de oro puro… —Gray suspiró— ¿Y mi padre perdió la vida sólo por esto? No es gran cosa…

—Ahora lo prometido —la interrumpió Watson con seriedad— Dígame cómo salir de aquí.

Gray giró la cabeza para mirarlo y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No hay escapatoria, querido… yo pensaba acabar mis días aquí…

—Ya nos imaginábamos que sería algo así— dijo de pronto una voz desde la puerta.

Gray se giró sobresaltada y se quedó helada al ver que acababan de entrar todos los detectives que había dado por muertos: Holmes, Poirot, Rouletabille, Andrézy y el padre Brown.

—No… no es posible… —susurró ella con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente desconcertada.

—Oh, vaya… éste era mi mejor traje… —se quejó Poirot mirando la mancha de tomate de su ropa que había simulado sangre.

—Ya les dije que este juego de niños no tenía ningún sentido — les recordó el padre Brown, disgustado por no haberle hecho caso.

—Oigan, si tienen alguna queja, dígansela a Andrézy, que ha tenido la idea… —dijo Rouletabille intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con el aludido.

—¿Fi-fingieron haber muerto para hacerme hablar? —exclamó la señorita Gray, aún muy turbada.

—Me temo que sí, señorita —contestó Holmes muy serio— Como dijo Rouletabille, le hemos hecho probar de su propia medicina

—Ha sido buena idea dormir al padre Brown y a la sirvienta, esa chica tiene los nervios a flor de piel… —dijo Poirot con una sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuándo sabían que yo estaba tras esto? —les preguntó Gray recobrando la compostura.

—Desde que fingiste tu muerte… —contestó Andrézy abriendo la boca por primera vez— Todo tu comportamiento en general era muy extraño… ¿Dejar que sea la suerte quien elija quién va al barco y quién no? Eso es sorprendente en ti ¿Limpiar los cubiertos y las tazas? Por supuesto no querías que ninguno de nosotros muriéramos… ¿Y esa insistencia en subir a la embarcación? No, Cornelia, ese apego a la vida es inverosímil…

—Además —añadió Rouletabille, que había dejado lo mejor para el final— yo te vi desde la ventana del lavabo.

Gray se giró hacia él.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me viste?

—Sí… bien, no te vi la cara pero no podía ser otra persona…

Gray suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla, agotada. Al menos no todo le había salido mal. Ninguno de los detectives había muerto como ella creía. Después de sus empeños por que sobrevivieran, aquello era todo un logro.

—Es irónico que este plan se te haya ocurrido a ti, Bernard —dijo Gray mirando a Andrézy— ¿sabes? Bannister te invitó porque pensaba matarte a ti también en la cena, junto a la sirvienta… Estaba mirando los periódicos y al ver que eras un detective principiante pensó que no pasaría nada si el mundo te perdía… Pero cuando te vi en el tren por primera vez decidí que no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Andrézy la miró conmovido y lleno de orgullo. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa.

De repente, Holmes se puso a reír y todos se giraron hacia él sorprendidos.

—¡Eso sí que es irónico! —exclamó— ¿Bannister pensaba matarlo justamente a él? ¡Qué divertido!

Nadie entendió lo que quería decir, pero desde luego no lo encontraban nada divertido.

—¿Y qué es irónico? —preguntó Rouletabille

—Es irónico que Bannister quisiera matar al hombre por el que quería hacerse pasar. —contestó él arqueando una ceja.

Andrézy lo miró extrañado. Todas las miradas se fijaron en él.

—_Pardon? _Si no lo he entendido mal ¿Acaba usted de decir que yo soy Arsenio Lupin?

—Exactamente, eso es justamente lo que he querido decir —le contestó Holmes con una sonrisa astuta.

El silencio se apoderó momentáneamente de la sala hasta que Rouletabille dijo, muy nervioso:

—¿Qué Bernard es Arsenio Lupin? ¡Eso sí que es una tontería, _mon ami_!

—No, no lo es —contestó Holmes— Como descubrí no hace mucho tiempo, Arsenio Lupin tiene bastantes contactos en el diario del _Echo de France_ y estoy seguro de que no le habrá resultado difícil publicar algunas noticias sobre el detective Bernard de Andrézy. Seguramente, usted se enteró de que alguien estaba utilizando su nombre y decidió que tenía que ir a esa mansión para averiguar más cosas sobre el impostor. Así que se le ocurrió hacerse pasar por detective y hacerlo público, para que así el embaucador le invitara por propia voluntad.

—Pero eso es ridículo —rebatió Rouletabille, el cual parecía estar más preocupado de que su recién amigo fuera un ladrón que el propio Andrézy, que miraba la escena imperturbable— ¿qué pruebas tiene?

—Una bastante concluyente, amigo. Bernard de Andrézy murió hace tres años en Macedonia, yo lo conocía.

Ahora sí que Rouletabille se quedó sin habla y miró a Andrézy con temor. Éste no había dicho nada en todo el rato y contemplaba la escena con seriedad. Pero de pronto rompió el silencio con una explosión de risa. Era una risa alegre pero engreída, hiriente, la risa de un niño al que le hubiera atacado la locura de reír y no pudiera contenerse. De manera clara y real, Rouletabille sintió que se le erizaban los cabellos y supo con certeza que jamás olvidaría aquella risa infernal.

—No… no puede ser… tú…

—¡Ah, caramba, amigo! ¿Acaso te imaginabas que un señor Andrézy cualquiera hubiese podido urdir toda esta hermosa trampa? ¡Vamos! Era preciso para ello, cuando menos, un Arsenio Lupin —contestó Andrézy aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero… pero… —siguió gimiendo Rouletabille fuera de sí.

—Me temo, señor Lupin —interrumpió la señorita Gray— que esta vez ni siquiera usted podrá salir de aquí. Es cierto que no hay salida y como no quiera ir a nado…

—La verdad, querida, es que es posible que pudiera llegar nadando a Brighton, soy un nadador excelente —contestó Lupin poniéndose la chistera y recogiendo su bastón— Pero ciertamente, prefiero irme en barco.

—Pues no sé cómo lo va a hacer…

De improviso, en el exterior se oyó el ruido de una estridente bocina. A todos los presentes se les iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Lo he oído bien? ¿Es eso un barco? —exclamó Watson mirando por la ventana

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Lupin sonriendo— Debe de ser mi ayudante. Le dije que si no volvía viniese a recogerme a las doce.

—¡¿Cómo?! —soltó Gray


	5. El caballero ladrón

**Capítulo V**

El caballero ladrón

Tras muchas negociaciones, Dubreuil por fin había conseguido tomar prestado un bote al marido de la señora a la que había ayudado y una cita para el viernes con su hija Sophie. La había conocido mientras regateaba el precio de la barca con su padre y le pareció la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Era rubia, ojos azules y cara inocente. Lo primero que pensó fue que parecía una muñeca. Se acercó a su padre y le dijo que le estaban buscando, momento que aprovechó Dubreuil para presentarse y charlar un rato con ella.

Al final quedaron para el viernes delante de la estación de tren, que era el único sitio que Dubreuil conocía. Cuando Sophie volvió a su casa, su padre aun no había vuelto, así que Dubreuil se subió al bote y se fue sin dejarle nada a cambio. Como diría Lupin, solo lo había tomado prestado sin permiso.

A las doce, Dubreuil empezó a ver la silueta de la isla en la oscuridad. Éste suspiró aliviado. No tenía ni idea de navegación y temía que, aun siguiendo estrictamente las instrucciones de su patrón, se perdería. Al menos no llovía y el cielo estaba claro.

La verdad es que le preocupaba Lupin. Es cierto que él le había dicho que era probable que tuviera que ir a buscarlo a las doce, pero también sabía que aquella invitación la habían recibido muchos detectives famosos y era posible que le hubieran descubierto. Si eso había ocurrido, cuando Dubreuil llegara a la mansión, los detectives le tendrían preparada una trampa. Para que eso no pasara, cuando estuvo más cerca de la isla tocó la bocina avisando de su llegada, pensando que sería mejor no embarcar.

Al fin, con el corazón en un puño y rezando para que no hubiesen atrapado a Lupin, llegó a la orilla. Allí esperó un rato mirando fijamente hacia la mansión para ver si salía alguien de ella. Y, efectivamente, salió alguien. Enseguida reconoció a su jefe con su inseparable sombrero de copa y su bastón. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que detrás de él iban todos los demás detectives intentando darle caza. Sin poderlo evitar, Dubreuil se echó a reír. Realmente era una imagen divertida, Arsenio Lupin corriendo desesperadamente hacia el bote seguido de Sherlock Holmes, Rouletabille y el doctor Watson. Al fondo se divisaba el perfil de Cornelia Gray, Hércules Poirot y el padre Brown, los cuales iban caminando a su ritmo.

—¡Da media vuelta, Dubreuil! —le gritó Lupin en francés cuando estuvo a una cierta distancia.

Su ayudante se apresuró en obedecer y empezó a alejarse lentamente de la costa. En el último momento, su jefe saltó a la barca provocando que se tambaleara y entrara agua.

Los detectives llegaron a la orilla pocos segundos después, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos para saltar. Lupin se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante que reservaba para las victorias.

—Realmente ha sido una velada interesante ¿no creen? —les dijo— No les olvidaré, señores.

—Nosotros tampoco —contestó Rouletabille con una rabia poco habitual en él.

—Lo siento de veras, Rouletabille, estoy seguro de que hubiéramos sido buenos amigos. — reconoció Lupin con tristeza.

Rouletabille le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes hasta que acabó sonriéndole tímidamente. Lupin le devolvió la sonrisa y añadió:

—¡Y no se preocupen! Les prometo que en cuanto lleguemos, les enviaremos a la policía.

La señorita Gray, el padre Brown y Poirot llegaron a la orilla justo en ese momento y ésta primera dijo:

—Es una lástima, sin embargo. Aun con todo, querías hacerte con la fortuna del conde Hawkins ¿no?

—Al principio sí, pero luego desistí —contestó Lupin alejándose, y a gritos agregó— ¡Eso no cabe en el saco de un ladrón…!

Todos se miraron entre ellos extrañados, pensando que un reloj no era algo demasiado grande para llevarse. Pero de repente Watson, mirando hacia la mansión, exclamó:

—¡Mirad!

Ellos se giraron y se quedaron maravillados ante el espectáculo que se les presentaba. La mansión temblaba haciendo un ruido terrible y las paredes del edificio parecían desprenderse como si fueran de papel. Debajo se veía el cimiento real con que estaba construido que era de un color dorado brillante. No necesitaron decir nada para comprenderlo: toda la mansión era de oro.

—Entonces el reloj era solamente el interruptor… —susurró Poirot.

El padre Brown miró a la señorita Gray de refilón y vio que, por primera vez en muchos años, sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-----

Al final fue como dijo Lupin y al cabo de un rato la policía fue a buscarlos. A la una ya estaban todos en un barco de vuelta a Brighton. También arrestaron a la señorita Gray tras todas las explicaciones y su propia confesión. Todos parecían muy satisfechos del éxito que habían tenido, excepto Holmes que estaba sentado en una silla fumando su pipa con avidez.

—¿Qué le ocurre, señor Holmes? Parece preocupado —le preguntó el padre Brown sentándose delante de él.

—¿Preocupado? Oh, no, en absoluto. Solo estoy furioso de que Lupin se nos haya escapado de las manos ¡Yo sabía quien era desde el principio! —exclamó él en un arrebato.

En ese momento, un policía se acercó a ellos con un paquete pequeño en las manos.

—¿El señor Holmes?

—Soy yo —contestó poniéndose en pie.

—Esto es para usted. El hombre que nos ha dado el aviso nos lo ha dado para usted.

El padre Brown y Holmes intercambiaron unas miradas de inquietud. Holmes tomó el paquete y desató la cuerda ansiosamente. Era un reloj.

—¿Un reloj? —dijo sorprendido Rouletabille, el cual acababa de llegar— Un momento ¿No me diga que…?

El inglés no respondió.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es su reloj! —exclamó entre carcajadas— ¡Arsenio Lupin le devuelve su reloj! Lo que significa que os lo había quitado ¡Ah! ¡Qué jugada! El reloj de Sherlock Holmes robado por Arsenio Lupin ¡Qué gracia tiene! Lo siento, en serio, me perdonara usted… pero esto es demasiado para mí…

Y cuando se calmó lo suficiente, dijo:

—Desde luego, es todo un caballero…

FIN


End file.
